clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktan Wars II
Darktan Wars II was an old game for the WaddleBoy Color. It was one of the last WBC games ever produced. Like its predecessor, it was overlooked and underrated, and is a valuable collector's item. Description Characters Chi Con units * Ranger. long range low damage.snowball gun *brunt. no range. meele. high damage.fists *tank. medium range.medium damage.nonlethal super laser/snowball machine gun * Surray.low damage.no range.meele.wrench.can build powerplants.robots.turrets.barracks.tents.can rewire hostile robots. *terry. no range.no damage.can infiltrate enemy buildings and steal something. EPF UNITS elitists ACP UNITS * ranger.snowballs.low damage.low range * officer. hotsauce machine gun. high damage.low range.area of affect.afterdamage lasts for one minute * Combat Armed Apache. Ditto missiles and Z bombs (upgrades) 100 ROFLWAFFLES a minute Story In the aftermatch of the Chi Conion victory, Darktn was assumed to be dead. However, that was part of his plan. Darktan returned with a vengance, building back the Darktonian Realm and seizing the headquarters of the ACP and new CCA (chi conion army)! It is up to YOU to take back the bases and defeat Darktan once and for all! Missions Mission 1 Corai comes on your spy phone and tells you Manny Peng is being rescued by traitor ACP rangers. He tells you they've taken Xary prisoner. You and Docter Surray must team up and build turrets around the prison to trap them Manny. The ACP traitors escape, however, and Manny, now free, is Psycho Peng. Defeat him to reveal Xary trapped in a cage. Upon defeating Psycho, he turns back to normal but suffered MAJOR brain damage. Thinking he is a good guy, Manny joins forces with you. You win AND get to play as Manny Peng for future missions! And if you can type "manny peng" command before the screen goes black for victory it will go on. Go inside the jail and tear it apart with phyco peng. after about 35 cells are trashed you find Mabel amd Cabel X. They join you as well. Mision 2 The leader of the ACP tells you to take out a small traitor base. You are in charge of three EPF officers. Your object is to guide these three Elitists in a complex puzzle to their goal, thus destroying the base. Defeating this level unlocks the Elitists as playable characters. elitist one: armed with C4s from the human world elitist two: armed with a flame thrower (hotsauce machine gun) elitist three: can call phyco peng if the other two eltiists are captured or knocked out Spoilers *In Mission One, after defeating Manny Peng, don't go to X's cage immediantly. Turn left under a bush to discover a Ninja Mask, for ninja powers! *ROFLcopters are renamed "combat armed apaches" and fire one hundred ROFL Waffles per weapon. These can be found in a secret room in Mission Two. AND if you go left and go down he stairs you get to upgrade your combat armed apaches with ditto missiles and Z virus bombs * this is a parady of the EA game CNC3 kanes wrath Internal Links * Darktan Wars (game) * Darktan * Corai Category:Items Category:games Category:Video Games